Falling for you
by Zenamydog
Summary: Sam has a vision about a possible future with Dean. Warning Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Falling for you.

**Chapter: **1/3

**Author: SNfan3**&Zenamydog

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Characters/Pairing: **Sam/Dean

**Warnings: **Wincest

**Beta: **Wenchpixie

**Feedback: **Yes Please! Anything constructive is always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **In our dreams!

**Summery: **Sam has a vision about a possible future with Dean.

**AN: **This is my first fic ever and I'd like to thank all of you in advance of reading and reviewing. Feedback will be GREATLY appreciated. Hope you like our fic, and thanks to Zenamydog... without you I never would have started writing and posting. (snfan3)

**AN: **First time I have ever "CO" written anything. It was a huge learning curve. I so hope you all enjoy it. (Zenamydog)

Sam pinched his nose as he walked behind Dean and up the flight of stairs. He knew what was coming; he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

Talk about timing, he thought to himself. Letting out a sigh, he straightened his shoulders and readied himself for the next flight of stairs. They had been in the run down mansion for about 3 days now. The poltergeist had wreaked havoc on its occupants and Sam and Dean were there to cleanse the house. Just like they had done in Lawrence.

"Dean" Sam called out, as he tried to squint against the growing pain in his head.

Dean turned and saw the ashen look on his brother's face.

Sam heard his brother pause on the stairs above, but black spots were already filling his vision and he knew Dean was too far away to help.

Before Dean could reach his brother, he watched helplessly, as Sam tumbled down the two flights of stairs they had just climbed. "Shit! Sammy!"

Dean launched himself back down the stairs, chasing after his brother who now lay crumpled like a rag doll in the foyer of this once grand mansion.

"Sammy" Dean said, as he knelt beside his brother

Sam let out a pained groan, and Dean relaxed slightly. Giving his brother a quick once over, he gently reached out to help Sam up. "Come on bro, let's get out of here."

oooOooo

Dean drove frantically towards the hotel, the sight of his little brother doubled over in pain, made him want to retch. He knew he wasn't injured seriously, but that wasn't the point.

"Hang on Sammy, we're almost there" Dean said, glancing at his brother again.

Sam did little more than grunt to acknowledge him before Dean turned worried eyes back to road he was currently speeding down.

Dean screeched the impala to a halt. Grabbing the keys, he was at Sam's side before his door had even closed properly. "Let's get you inside" he said softly. Noticing how shallow his brother's breaths had become.

Sam was clutching at his side, and Dean wondered if maybe he had broken a rib or two.

Helping his brother to the nearest bed, he quickly scanned him for possible injuries.

"God!" Sam finally spoke; pain evident in his voice.

"What happened?" Dean asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"It's my side" Sam panted.

Dean noticed the deflection, but sat down and tugged at Sam's shirt anyhow, indicating he wanted a better look.

Sam peeled off his shirt gingerly. "It's...Jesus!..." Sam scrunched his eyes closed as Dean pressed lightly on his ribs...whatever he was about to say being lost in the wave of pain of pain which swept his body.

Dean hissed sympathetically. "Sorry Sammy, but I have to check it out" he murmured as he continued his gentle probing of the area, checking for any movement in Sam's ribs, while Sam continued to lay still, concentrating on his breathing

Dean's suspicion about the broken rib seemed correct, and he eyed Sam curiously.

"So what made you fall Sammy?" he asked again as he began firmly wrapping Sam's ribs.

Sammy looked at his brother but refused to make real eye contact, and Dean knew straight away he was keeping something from him.

"Sammy?" Dean eyed his brother suspiciously

"Was it a vision?" He asked outright, giving his brother his _I'm your big brother and you will tell me_ look.

Sam pinched his nose at the residual headache; he wasn't sure if he could, or even wanted to remember.

"I'm not sure Dean, it's a bit vague" he sighed, knowing that not answering at all would only end up with Dean getting angry and hoping that his answer would hold off his brother's interrogation for the time being.

"Don't give me that Sam!" Dean said, sure his brother was holding back.

Sam winced._ 'or not' _he thought ruefully. He wasn't sure if it was his ribs, or the tone in his brother's voice or maybe the migraine level headache he was still suffering, but either way he most definitely didn't like what his brother was implying.

oooOooo

Pressure built in his head to an alarming level, the dancing spots in his vision surged around rapidly quilting together to forming a complete blank.

Sam was vaguely aware of his knees giving out before he was dragged painfully into another world of flickering images and sounds.

Passion. Love. Heat… emotions barreled into his brain faster than he could make sense of them. This wasn't anything like any of his other visions….

He continued to fall through the swirling haze as images began to slam through his mind. Sharp and painful, yet somehow familiar.

oooOooo

Sam gasped as Dean's voice drew him back from his memory. He was greeted with hazel eyes once again filled with concern.

"I wasn't lying Dean. This vision was different somehow - it was more..." he trailed off with a shrug and a slight flush to his cheeks, his eyes suddenly fixed firmly away from Dean.

"More what?" Dean asked, moving to sit beside his brother.

Sam turned and shifted his eyes to the faded comforter he now lay on, uncertain of how to explain the emotions the vision had presented to him.

Dean reached out and gently ran a hand down Sam's cheek. "Hey Sammy, come on little bro... what is it?"

Sam flinched slightly as Dean's touch sent a spark of electricity and recognition through his mind causing Dean to draw back in hesitation

"What is it bro? What do you remember?"

Sam's eyes flicked up to his brother's as Dean watched an almost comical look of surprise filter into Sam delicate features

"Sammy?"

Sam began blushing furiously as his eyes suddenly widened

"Jesus Sammy... what? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You... you were on top of me" he stuttered.

"What do you mean, on top of you? Dean asked. Not really sure if he wanted to know.

Sam rose from the bed with a grunt. Temporarily forgetting about his ribs. Gently swaying, he paused as the room spun briefly before righting itself.

I don't know Dean." Sam hesitated. "I... You seemed to be..." he felt unsteady again, and Dean moved to help him back to the bed.

"Oh." Sam flushed again as the sensations of the vision finally clicked into place.

"I seemed to be what?" Dean questioned

Sam hesitated... "Well...umm..."

"I seemed to be what" Dean pushed; sitting down beside his brother again.

Sam avoided looking at his brother. "I...I think you were kissing me"

Dean shot up from the bed, like a fire had been lit under him. "What?" he almost screeched.

"Dude! You're shitting me right?"

Sam looked up, and his face couldn't have been more serious. Dean saw a flicker of hurt pass behind his eyes before Sam looked away again with a small shrug.

"So what? Like, I'm going to be possessed or something?" Dean asked. Thinking that was the only possible explanation.

Sam shook his head ever so slightly as he continued to stare resolutely at the carpet.

"Well, Jesus Christ Sammy! What the hell is it then! A shape-shifter?" Dean's voice was rising as he struggled to grasp what was going on.

Sam was getting frustrated. He wasn't sure what he saw, and the feelings that rose in him, disturbed him.

Taking in a ragged breath and grimacing as his ribs protested, Sam finally raised his eyes to meet his brother's.

"No, I don't think so" Sam blushed.

Dean huffed out a breath in frustration with his brothers vague answers before swiftly rising to retrieve some pain killers for Sam.

"Here, take these" Dean murmured as he passed the pills to Sam and returned to his seat on the bed.

Seeing how ragged his brother looked, Dean spoke softly "I think you should get some sleep Sam. We can figure this out in the morning."

Sam nodded wearily, feeling strangely disconnected to all that had just happened.

Sam lay down, and Dean couldn't help but fluff the bed a bit. He felt kind of bad for pushing the kid when he had fallen down the stairs only half an hour ago and was obviously still in a lot of pain.

Gently pulling the covers over his brother, Dean gave Sam a quick squeeze on his shoulder before moving to switch off the overhead light. By the time he turned around again, he could see Sam had already drifted off to sleep. His chest rising shallowly and head tipped slightly to the side.

Dean lay down in his own bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. "Kiss you?" he mused. Was Sam picking up on desires he thought he'd buried long ago?

Forcing himself to unwind, Dean finally relaxed enough to fall into a light sleep.

oooOooo

Sam was pulled from his fitful dreams as a searing burn began to spread across his chest.

His hand flung to his throat as he gasped for air. Wheezing in a painful breath, his eyes flew open searching for the cause of his distress.

"Dean!" Sam gasped, desperately needing his brother's help.

Dean was at his side in seconds. "Whoa Sammy what is it?" His sleep filled brain was instantly in overdrive as he woke to hear Sam struggling to breathe.

Just calm down Sam. Easy." He put hand reassuringly on his brothers' shoulder.

Trying to slow his breathing, Sam eyes filled with fear as he struggled more and more. Each renewed effort serving only to increase his anxiety at not being able to breathe.

Dean quickly pulled Sam into a sitting position and leaned him forward, while at the same time grabbing his knife to cut free the strapping which bound Sam's chest

"God!" Dean cursed himself. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. Sam has a broken rib. Maybe it's done some internal damage. "Shit!"

"It's ok Sammy, It's ok... I'm almost there..." Dean murmured reassurances to him as he made quick work of the tape.

Sam continued to struggle, while his brother's strong arms held him safely in place

"Think we need to get you to a hospital bro. That rib may have nicked your lung or something"

Sam shook his head in defiance. "No! No hospitals" he wheezed as his breathing rate jumped.

"Whoa Sammy, calm down... If you've busted a lung we have to go to the doctor!"

"No, No, No!" Sam chanted in between gasping breaths. "No hospital!"

Dean ran a soothing hand through his brother's hair and shushed him in an attempt to get him to calm down. That's when he noticed the large purple lump on the right side of his brother's head.

Again Dean felt his gut twist. Sam probably had a concussion too, and damn it, he had fallen asleep.

God - could he screw up any more? He wasn't an amateur, he should have known better than this! Dean berated himself silently as he rubbed slow soothing circles on Sam's back, careful to avoid his bruised side.

Sam's breathing slowed, and Dean bought his hand to the side of the young hunter's cheek. "That's it Sammy. Ya doin good."

Sam nodded and leaned back into Dean's touch. Dean couldn't help but melt a little as his brother's warm body fell trustingly into his arms.

Almost unconsciously, Dean began running his hands up and down Sam's arms. Soothing away the last of his fear and sparking a new sensation as his own body began to respond to the physically intimate moment.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Falling for you.

**Chapter: **2/3

**Author: SNfan3**&Zenamydog

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Characters/Pairing: **Sam/Dean

**Warnings: **Wincest (First time)

**Beta: **Wenchpixie

**Feedback: **Yes Please! Anything constructive is always welcome!

**Disclaimer: **In our dreams!

**Summery: **Sam has a vision about a possible future with Dean.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews to the first chapter! Here is our second instalment, I hope you enjoy it! Please review - the more reviews, the faster we'll post the third chapter. (snfan3)

**AN: **LOL Yep! What she said! (Zenamydog)

**Falling for You**

**Chapter Two**

Morning light crept through the ancient motel curtains casting dappled light across the two brothers. Dean was propped up against the headboard, Sam wrapped safely within his arms. Resting peacefully Sam was oblivious to his brother's ever-watchful gaze as he slept with his head on Dean's shoulder sending gentle puffs of breath fluttering across Dean's neck.

Dean slowly became aware of each and every aching muscle in his body. Having spent all night watching his brother, being careful not to move him, every muscle was beginning to cramp, he couldn't sit still a moment longer.

Not to mention the fact that if he had to endure one more intimate breath trailing across his neck, the least of Sam's problems would be his broken rib.

As Dean cautiously untangled himself from his brother and started to rise, Sam opened his eyes and moaned.

"Aww man! Did you get the licence plate of that truck?"

Dean smiled, gathering his clothes, "Sorry bro, I was too busy watching your clumsy ass fall down the stairs" Dean laughed while moving towards the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes Sam slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and began tentatively pushing himself up.

Rinsing the last of the soap from his body, Dean shut off the water and stepped gingerly onto the cold tiles. He dried himself quickly and pulled on the last of his clean clothes.

Still drying his hair as he exited the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Sam on his knees clutching at his side and gasping for breath.

"Shit!" dropping the towel, Dean moved quickly to his brother's aid.

"That's it Sammy, I'm taking you to the doctor" his tone broached no room for argument.

Raising his head against the constricting pain, Sam merely nodded his consent.

oooOooo

Sam sat on the examination bed awaiting the arrival of the doctor while Dean paced anxiously next to him.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean grumbled. "God damn backwards hillbilly doctors, you could be dying in here for all they know."

"Settle down Dean" Sam wheezed. "I'm not dying and we've only been here a few minutes."

Dean shot Sam a disgruntled look, his face portraying an emotion somewhere between annoyance and concern.

At that moment the door swung open and a six foot, blue eyed, dark haired doctor walked in. He could have easily passed as a Calvin Klein model, a fact that was not lost on Dean when Sam looked up and eyed him from head to toe.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Dawson, I'll be your backwards hillbilly doctor for today" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dean blushed slightly and Sam couldn't help but laugh, causing him to grimace as pain flared through his side again.

Dr. Dawson moved quickly to Sam's side and lifted his shirt. "What happened here?" he queried, seeing the flourishing purple bruise on Sam's side.

"He fell down a flight of stairs" Dean answered.

"Have you had trouble breathing?" the doctor asked while removing Sam's shirt and placing his stethoscope on his chest.

"Yeah he has." Dean again responded for his brother. "Do you think he's damaged his lung?"

"I won't know that until we get him into x-ray" explained the doctor. He looked briefly at Dean then continued gently palpating Sam's side.

Sam winced, a stifled cry escaping his throat as the doctor pressed on a particularly sensitive area.

"Take it easy!" Dean said as he moved protectively towards his brother.

The Doctor motioned for Sam to lie down; undoing the top button of Sam's jeans, Dr. Dawson began pressing his fingers into the young hunter's lower abdomen.

Sam averted his eyes, colour rising in his cheeks as he became increasingly aware of the doctors touch.

It wasn't until Dean noticed the slight blush in Sam's cheeks that he realised that his brother was reacting to the doctor's hands.

He didn't know, he wasn't sure, but Dean felt something rise up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the idea of anyone else touching his Sammy, even though his mind told him it was necessary.

oooOooo

What seemed like hours later, Dean was finally settling a very doped up and drowsy Sam into the motel bed.

"You're damned lucky you're not in hospital with a punctured lung right now. I knew I should have taken you to get help last night."

Sam gave a large goofy grin. "It's not that bad Dean" he replied while poking himself in the side. "Look! It doesn't even hurt!"

"Stop that Sammy! Jesus Christ, the only reason you can't feel that is because you're as high as a frigging kite!" Dean growled while swatting his brother's hands away.

"Go to sleep Sammy, I'm going to go check the salt lines."

"Ok Deany" Sam grinned "I'll just lie here and look pretty."

Dean cocked his eyebrow and headed off to the motel door. _God this is going to be a long night with Looney Tunes in the room_. Dean thought.

Sam chuckled softly to himself as he snuggled down further under the covers.

"You know Deany... maybe that vision wasn't that bad after all."

Dean spun sharply back to his brother "Well it was bad enough to get you that broken rib." He intended to leave it at that, but curiosity took over.

"So Sammy..." Dean asked trying to act casual, "What else did you see in that vision then?"

"Oh you know... this and that, you and me" Sam slurred as his eyes finally fell closed and he surrendered to a drug induced sleep.

Dean stood, "What do you mean you and me…. exactly?"

But it was no use, Sam was already snoring softly.

_oooOooo_

_Sam curled his long fingers around the back of his lovers neck as a trail of kisses was laid down his chest._

_Chuckling softly, Sam drew his lover back to him.. "Not so fast" he said, eager to explore every inch of the glorious body above him._

_He moaned as the warm body captured him in a deep, almost brutal kiss. _

_Running his hands south over lean muscles, Sam wrapped his large hand around Dean's cock._

Dean! Sam's eyes shot open

Sweat poured from his brow as he realised that his dream lover was his brother and that he had one of the most painful erections of his life.

_Christ. He thought. Was that another vision? Usually their purpose is so we can change the outcome. What if I don't want to change this……. _

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

** b Title: /b ** Falling for you.

** b Chapter: /b **3/3

** b Author: /b **SNfan3&Zenamydog

** b Rating: /b **NC-17

** b Fandom: /b **Supernatural

** b Characters/Pairing: /b **Sam/Dean

** b Warnings: /b **Wincest (First time)

** b Beta: /b ** b Wenchpixie** /b **You so Rock!

** b Feedback: /b **Yes Please! Anything constructive is always welcome!

** b Disclaimer: /b ** In our dreams!

** b Summery: /b **Sam has a vision about a possible future with Dean.

** b AN: /b **This is my first fic ever and I'd like to thank all of you in advance of reading and reviewing. Feedback will be GREATLY appreciated. Hope you like our fic, and thanks to Zenamydog... without you I never would have started writing and posting. (snfan3)

** b AN: /b **First time I have ever "CO" written anything. It was a huge learning curve. I so hope you all enjoy it. Snfan3- Thanks and I love you girl! (Zenamydog)

b Chapter three /b 

a href"http/community. http/community. text"Follow us" 

Morning saw Sam sitting up in bed, resting wearily against the headboard. He had been quietly contemplating his dream since he had startled awake at 3:30 that morning.

Thankfully, due to thoughts of Wendigo's and the like, his erection has fallen flaccid after 15 minutes leaving him one less problem to deal with.

Glancing at the clock, Sam noticed Dean beginning to shift in his bed.

With a groan, Dean rolled over and eyed the clock warily. "What are you doing Sammy? You ok?" Sam glanced at his brother; "yeah, I'm fine."

Dean sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes, and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Then what are you doing up? It's six o'clock in the fucking morning" Dean grumbled. "I can hear you thinking from here."

Sam shrugged. "Can't sleep."

He had been up for the past three hours contemplating not only what his dream had meant, but also its consequences.

Dean eyed his brother, carefully assessing him.

"Is your rib giving you trouble?" he asked.

Shaking his head not only as an answer to Dean, but in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Sam began to move gingerly off his bed.

Bracing one arm tightly around his injured upper body, Sam moved slowly towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Dean called gently, moving to intercept his brother; tenderly taking Sam by the elbow to stop his escape.

Noticing the now swollen, dark purple, bruise on Sam's temple Dean felt an irresistible urge to reach out to his brother.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he gently ran his fingers over the offending mark.

Sam's eyes softened at the uncharacteristically tender contact.

"Yeah" he breathed barely managing to resist the urge to get lost in Dean's concerned eyes and warm touch.

Reluctantly pulling away, Sam entered the bathroom and Dean flopped back onto his bed.

Lying on his back with his arms behind his head, Dean stared blankly at the ceiling while pondering the events of the last two days.

Sam still hadn't expanded on what his vision had shown him and Dean couldn't help but worry, from Sam's brief explanation, that he had discovered Dean's true desires for his little brother.

Ten minutes later, as the warmth finally began to fade from the streaming water, Sam was still fighting his internal battle.

" em _Shit. Could I really go through with this? /em _" he thought.

Dean's concern and tenderness had finally provided Sam with the missing link required to admit the possibility that his dream em _really /em _ had been a vision.

oooOooo

As they drove down the highway, Dean glanced across at Sam, for what seemed the hundredth time. He couldn't quite work out his brother's sullen mood. They were finally on the move again now that Sam's rib had all but healed.

Taking a shaky breath, Dean turned the music up to a deafening volume, hoping it would distract him from the recurring thought that Sam was on to him. _ em Fuck! /em _ He had even managed to convince himself that Sam had spent the last week flirting with him.

"Dean. I value my eardrums if you don't mind?" Sam snarked as he reached to turn the offending music down.

Sam didn't hear Dean's snide reply as he turned back to his thoughts and stared blankly out the passenger side window.

He played his vision over and over again in his head. It was as if it had taken on a life of its own. Having let go of the fear, he was now frustrated with the fact that Dean seemed oblivious to his subtle hints.

Sam had been touching Dean in more familiar ways than he would normally. A touch of the knee, a brush of his hand that lingered longer than necessary. Testing the waters, so to speak. But nada, not a thing! He hadn't even noticed.

_ em He's not an idiot /em _thought Sam_ em He couldn't have possibly missed my hard on when I brushed up against him yesterday. What do I have to do to get his attention?... I know, stick a sign on my head "Dean please fuck me" Even then he'd probably miss it /em . _Sam let out a frustrated sigh and resigned himself to the fact that if this was going to happen, then he could no longer afford to be subtle.

"Dean." Sam said sharply as he shifted to face his brother. "Pull the car over."

Dean glanced at Sam, momentarily concerned that he was having another vision. "Sammy... are you okay?"

"Just pull over Dean, I need to talk to you." Sam said bluntly.

"What the fuc…?" Dean began.

"NOW DEAN!" Sam all but shouted.

Swerving hastily to the shoulder of road, Dean slammed on the breaks and turned the ignition off.

Unbuckling his belt he shifted sideways to look directly at his brother.

"What!" he exclaimed.

Sam faltered. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a great idea.

"Well?" Dean questioned.

Sam moved awkwardly in his seat as he chewed nervously at his bottom lip.

"Have you noticed anything…well, different in the past week?" Sam asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow "Different… what do you mean different?"

Sam's fidgeting increased as he broke eye contact with his potential lover.

"Well, you remember that vision I had about you, ah…me… I mean us?"

Dean's stomach clenched "Yeah Sammy, you fell down a flight of stairs because of it, how could I forget?"

"Umm… well you see, here's the thing…"

"Spit it out Sammy" Dean growled as he began to lose his patience.

"Ithinkitwouldbeagoodidea" Sam rushed out as he heaved a breath and forced himself to look into his brother eyes.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he looked intensely at Sam.

"I think it would be a good idea….you and me….I mean…" Sam trailed off as he tried to read Dean's expression.

Eventually realization dawned on Dean. "So when you say you and me, you mean… em _you and me /em _?" He said slowly as he gestured between Sam and himself.

Dean didn't need Sam to say anything…The tentative and nervous expression on his baby brother's face said it all.

For the briefest of moments emotion flashed behind Dean's widened eyes, but before Sam could even begin to figure out what it meant Dean twisted away and turned the key in the ignition.

With a deep rumble the car roared to life as it sprang back out onto the highway.

Sam sat frozen as he stared at his brother… em _this can't be good_ /em he thought as he swallowed anxiously and turned to face the road.

oooOooo

Two hours worth of silence later the brothers pulled up to yet another rundown motel.

"Look…I'm sorry." Sam said as Dean started to get out of the car. Ignoring his brother's words, "You get the bags Sammy, I'll get the room."

Sam gathered the bags as he mentally kicked himself for ever believing that Dean would accept a relationship like he had suggested.

Entering the room, Sam threw the bags down and headed straight for the bathroom in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness that he had created.

Dean sat heavily on the bed, contemplating Sammy's words. em "_I think it would be a good idea….you and me." Jesus Christ Sammy, are you becoming a mind reader now too?_ /em 

Suddenly something clicked inside of Dean and the decision was made before he could even think about it.

Stripping off his clothes, Dean silently entered the bathroom and pulled back the tattered shower curtain.

"What the fuck?" Sam gasped as he turned to see a naked Dean standing in front of him.

Without saying a word, Dean stepping into the shower and cupped Sam's face as he stretched up to reach his brothers mouth.

Sam didn't quite know what to expect from kissing his brother, but he never expected such tenderness and passion.

Sam melted into the kiss, his strong arms encircling Dean. Breaking the kiss only when oxygen was required.

Sam pulled back slightly to look into Dean's intense gaze.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Oh hell yeah!" Dean growled as he pulled Sam forward and covered his mouth once more.

Pushing Sam back against the cold tiles, Dean slid his hands down to his brother's hips before pressing against him and beginning a slow grind.

Sam's words were barely audible as he moved against his brother's hard flesh "Oh god Dean." He murmured, and that was all it took. Dean moved a hand to his brother's cock as he slid to his knees.

Running his tongue from base to tip of his brother's throbbing erection, Dean looked up with lust filled eyes. "You're so fucking beautiful Sammy."

oooOooo

Sam wasn't sure how he got here, but he was fairly certain it had something to do with the water finally turning icy cold.

As he looked at the man who was deep inside of him, he was overwhelmed at the depths of love and desire that burned in Dean's eyes.

As they both fell into a rhythm and the thrusting increased, Sam could only hope that Dean comprehended the intensity of his love for him.

"Tight Sammy, God you're so tight." Dean whispered. "I need you so much" he continued as he began to run his hands up Sam's chiseled chest.

Sam couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped his mouth as the added pressure on his still tender ribs sent pain flaring through his side.

Dean froze mid thrust. "Shit, Sammy I don't want to hurt you." Dean voice was full of concern as he started to pull away.

"No." Sam got out "Don't!" He said holding Dean's hips firmly in place.

"It's only my rib. We just need to be careful. Please Dean…….I want this." Sam pleaded.

Dean considered Sam's words for a moment, as he examined his lover's face for any hint of a lie.

But when Sam bucked and tightened his grip on Dean's hips, rational thought was no longer an option.

It didn't take long, only two or three thrusts more before Dean was filling Sam with hot powerful bursts of his seed. The words "I love you Sammy. God I love you" rolling off his lips.

Tears welled in Sam's eyes as Dean's words sent him shuddering over the edge. "I love you too Dean."

Dean pulled is softening cock out slowly and rolled gently to his side, being careful of Sam's injured rib.

"Is this going to be weird in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Well…If it is, I guess we'll just have to keep on practicing until it's not." Dean grinned.

Smiling, Sam curled up in Dean's waiting arms.

He finally understood that his vision was foretelling not only what could be, but what should be.

b **The End. ** /b 

** b AN: /b **Well that's it folks, snfan3 and Zenamydog's first attempt and co-writing. We really hope you enjoyed it, and if you did or didn't we still want to know. Reviews, after all, are the nectar of a writer's life. lj-cut 


End file.
